The Brunette Secretary
by candywhiz
Summary: Five years ago, Brick had left her with a broken heart and whatever was left of her pride. Now, just when Blossom's life seems to be going just as planned, something unexpected occurs, forcing her back into contact with the boy she once loved. a Reds tale
1. Miss Beatrix

Her back was ramrod straight as she sat at her desk clicking away furiously at the keyboard in front of her. To any other, it would seem that the prim secretary, Miss Beatrix was fully concentrated engaged with the computer screen, and they would admire her drive and focus on completing the task at hand. To those who knew her well enough, they would have seen the slight shifting of position, noticed tilt of the head, and realized that Blossom's mind was on other things.

Eavesdropping on the conversation carried out in the room next door for one. Blossom would like to say that she never stooped to eavesdropping, that with her super sensitive hearing, she really couldn't help it (no one was really convinced with her argument though.). Now however, her super hearing was of little use, she made out but a few of the words that her boss and the distinguished silver haired visitor were exchanging in whispers next door. "Transfer… employees.." it sounded like a intriguing conversation indeed and needless to say, Blossom's curiosity was getting out the better of her. After a few moments of fruitless "eavesdropping", she decided to return her full attention to the task at hand- she would find out sooner of later, little got by the alert brunette secretary.

She had been hired by Legions at the young age of 18. Of course, to the company, they had hired a brilliant 21 year old due to the forged documents she had brought with her. Blossom had wrestled with her conscience a long time before even deciding to make the documents let alone hand them up but in the end, the practical side of her had told her how much easier it would be for a 21 year old to get this job as compared to a teenager. Her modest side had told her she had the qualifications. And so it was with that that the false information had been submitted along with the color photo of a spectacled brunette with dark eyes.

Black had been the only color that could mask the rose pink of her eyes. So black it had been. The contacts covered up her pale pink orbs, dye masking the fiery red curls. She had almost cried the first time she looked into the mirror and saw herself and that was even before she put the spectacles on. The spectacles with their severe black frames and bottle glass lenses distorted the perfect lines of her face and made her appear, in her opinion, to be quite the hideous one. To complete the look, the now black curls were not even permitted to swing loose but instead, were pulled back in a tight bun. The resemblance to her fourth grade spinster science teacher was so uncanny that Blossom, now Miss Beatrix, shuddered every time she looked into the mirror.

So it was a horrible disguise. She had to deal. The consequences of not being disguised at all was much much worse. She wanted a normal life. To just live and not have expectations to live up to or the fear of sleeping lest she be murdered in her own bed by one of her enemies. And the worse? She knew _they_ were looking. To catch her or her two sisters. For what reasons, she did not know but she shuddered at the thought of finding out…

Oh shoot.. I'm supposed to do a disclaimer thing right? Well, I do not own The Powerpuff Girls and The Rowdyruff Boys.

Oh and in here, they have normal eyes and noses and fingers like well, all of us. Haha. Would be kind of hard for Blossom to fit in even with her dyed hair if she didn't.


	2. Uniford

Heels clacking smartly, Blossom strode into the Legions office, nodding to the perky blonde, Nancy who sat at the front desk. Her composed demeanor slipped a little as she recalled how much the blond reminded her of her sister, Bubbles. The blonde hair, the ever-ready smile… Well, the ever-ready smile at one point of time at least. She couldn't remember the last time Bubbles had smiled a smile that had quite reached her eyes. She missed her sisters. Both of them.

Shaking her head to clear it of all the overwhelming sentimentality, Blossom headed for her office. Okay, it was actually her boss's office. She had a tiny desk and that was it. But it wasn't as though she didn't practically run the place. She would have made a much better boss than Mr Snider, a short harassed man, who had permanent stains on his tie and who never seemed to know quite what he was doing. His absent mindedness was as differed to Blossom's practicality as day did from night. Blossom knew the company inside out and was aware of the every going on in the place. Well, except for one now. Suprises of suprises. Mr Snider was in before her for the first time and by his side, was the mysterious visitor from yesterday.

"Ahhh.. Miss Beatrix. There you are! Mr Wayne, I'd like you to meet my outstanding secretary Miss Beatrix. Miss Beatrix, Mr Thomas Wayne." Mr Snider jovially introduced the two of them. "Pleased to meet you, Sir", Blossom extended her right hand which was clasped warmly. The pair of chocolate eyes met her dark eyes and the corners of that grave mouth lifted in a smile. Blossom liked him immediately. This was a man who knew his business well. She could feel it somehow.

"The pleasure is all mine, Miss." His tone was brisk and reconfirmed Blossom's gut feeling. But still, there was something about this meeting she didn't quite like. Her suspicion was doubled when Mr Snider turned to her and said "Miss Beatrix, if you would please call a staff meeting?"

Something was up, and something big at that. The staff assembled in the big conference room at her quick command and Mr Snider took the floor.

"Now, I know this may come as a surprise to you. Rest assured, I myself am still slightly recovering from the shock." The man was not used to making speeches. Sweat poured down his face and there were damp patches on his shirt. Any other day, Blossom would have been completely disgusted, but today she was simply too curious to find out what was going on. 'Get to the point" she sliently urged him.

"I am no longer a young man, and running a company is no easy task. Hence when the offer came in, I could not not accept. Legions has been taken over by Uniford Enterprises.". Whispers broke out in the room. Clearly, no one had seen this coming..

Blossom was furious. She should have seen this. Why she knew that gentlemen. Mr Thomas Wayne headed some of Uniford's biggest projects. And Uniford… the name sent shudders rolling down her spine. She was familiar with that name. oh yes, very familiar. Much too familiar.

The name had cropped up about a year after she had entered the workforce. When she was 19, Uniford had just been started. A year later, it had become one of the world's biggest firms. When she turned 21, exactly on her 21st birthday, it had crushed all it competitors and was now officially the world's largest most powerful and successful film.

And she hated that fact.

She hated that firm. Hated it with a passion completely unrivaled to. And in her books she had every right to.

Uniford Enterprises, the worlds most powerful firm was run by no other than the Rowdyruff Boys.


End file.
